


Just A Bet

by themarvelwriter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Betting, Cuddle, Cuddling, Embarrassment, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Hotels, Kissing, Only One Bed, Shyness, Sort Of, a bet, angsty, hotelroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarvelwriter/pseuds/themarvelwriter
Summary: You go on a mission in Barcelona and share the room with Steve. You end up kissing and some of the Avengers were expecting you to do so.





	Just A Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Oh and I NEEDED to add my favourite book in to this one shot, sorry ahahaha. (So if you’re looking for books, go get Red Rising)

You and most of the Avengers were about to go on a mission. But this one was different than most missions. The mission was in Barcelona, Spain. A few days ago it was just a potential threat, but things happened and the threat was real. It involved nuclear bombs, so it was pretty serious.

It was still a bit of a vague mission, but you’ve just accepted the fact that not every mission will be clear as the sky. Most of the time you had to improvise and somehow you always made it out alive.

Anyway, you were going to Barcelona. Tony already had the plane ready for you guys, when Steve made one last announcement. “Okay, guys. Listen up. Because it’s summer, Barcelona is practically booked. All good hotels are as full as can be, but somehow we got ourselves some rooms. There’s only one thing”, he looks at everybody with a serious face, “we have to share rooms. We couldn’t get enough rooms for everyone to have a separate room. So.. You better buddy up.”

Everywhere there were whispers and shouts, everyone was trying to get a partner, except you. It wasn’t because you didn’t really have friends, but you just didn’t really mind who you shared a room with.

Steve watched in silence as well, giving you a quick smirk because of the chaos that was playing in front of you. “So, who are you buddying up with?”, you ask carefully. You didn’t really want to sound like you want to share a hotel room with him, but you had to ask.

He shrugs and shakes his head. “Don’t know. You?” You mimic him, giving him a grimace at the end. “Well”, he says, “Wanna share a room?” Your heart jumped at the words, but you put on your best pokerface and shrugged once again. “Sure”, you smile carefully, trying not to overreact.

You’ve had a crush on Steve for a few months now, but never said anything about it to anyone. Not even to Peter, even though you share a lot. Somehow you two got along even though there were a few years of age difference.

You hated the word ‘crush’, but in your head you didn’t want to make it more than just a crush. Some guy who just passes through your head and will be replaced by someone else real soon. You just hoped that other guy would hurry up already and get Steve out of your head.

“Hey Steve, we share a room right?”, Bucky gives Steve a light push. Steve gives you a quick glance. “Uh- Sorry Buck, already have a buddy.” He gives Bucky an apologetic look. “Oh, who?” Steve gives you one more look and Bucky gets the hint. On his face appears a big grin. “Well, I wouldn’t want to interrupt that romance.” You roll your eyes at the comment.

-

You’re finally in Barcelona and the hotel was absolutely breath taking. It was so big and it was placed in front of the beach. You all decided to eat at some restaurant close by, trying to blend in. Which isn’t easy by the way. The waiter asked if you were the Avengers, and you guys just told that you’re here to cosplay as the Avengers. Weirdly enough, it worked.

When you went back to the hotel, you were pretty tired of the journey. You informed Steve you wanted to go to bed and he agreed. “So, who’s up for a morning run tomorrow?”, you ask the group before leaving. Natasha agreed immediately, Steve and Bucky too. “Ugh- Okay, me too”, Peter groaned. The rest of the group didn’t really feel like it, especially Tony. He called you crazy for being that active in the morning.

You never were a morning person before you joined the Avengers. Oh no, you hated mornings. But somehow, you shifted some button in your brain and decided to train yourself to be a morning person. Guess what? It worked. And to keep things up, you have to get your run at 8AM, every morning of the week.

Back in the hotel, you wish the rest of the Avengers goodnight and head to your hotel room. It was a pretty and spacious room. There was even a couch and TV in it. But the best thing, by far, was the sight of the sea you and Steve had. You guys were the only ones that had that sight and you were positively surprised that Tony didn’t take that room. I guess sharing a room with the captain does come with perks.

You didn’t really know if you had to change in the same room, but Steve was already ahead of you. He took off his shirt, showing his perfectly shaped abs. You glanced as quick as you could and then turned your head away, not wanting to look like creep.

Okay, Y/N, this is just the same as wearing a bikini. With that thought you undressed yourself and put on your nightgown. After putting on your gown, you awkwardly get rid of your bra. You walk to the bathroom and do your eveningritual before heading to bed.

Steve’s already in it, reading a book. “What are you reading?”, you ask with a smile. “Uh-“, he takes a look at the cover, “Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Have you heard of it?” You smile, knowing he can’t help it and he’s trying to catch up with everything.

“Yes, I have. I like the series.” And everyone else your age and below, you think but keep your mouth shut about that. You join him in bed and get comfortable. He puts the book on the nightstand, laying down as well. You both put the lights out and say each other goodnight.

It feels weird to sleep like this, with him. You have this nervous feeling in your stomach. Yet, you have to remind yourself you’re here for a mission, not to have some good times with friends. You always called the Avengers your friends, but you weren’t sure if they actually saw you as a friend. Sure, you had a better connection with Peter, but you didn’t like to think about having only one friend in the team.

You feel yourself growing impatient after a while. You just want to mission to start and go back to America. But here you are, laying in a bed in sunbathed Barcelona, next to your crush, while you’re waiting to combat with you-don’t-know-who. You close your eyes and concentrate on Steve’s breathing, checking if he was already asleep. If only you could talk to him right now. Your mind was not ready to sleep.

His breathing seems calm, calm enough to be asleep. Of course the captain can sleep, he slept when in war. He’s been trained to sleep in such stressful situations. You once heard that US military were actually trained to sleep within 6 minutes, no matter where they were. Not sure if that’s true, though. You think back at some of the horrible things you have seen as an Avenger and questioned why you didn’t get military training in sleeping.

You lay on your back and let out a sigh. Why the hell were you thinking about military training instead of going to sleep yourself?

“You okay?” Steve whispers, but it still made your heart jump of surprise. You turn your head and were now looking in his gorgeous blue eyes. You mean, just his blue eyes. Just. Blue. Eyes.

“Yeah, I just can’t sleep”, you sigh again. He nods. “Any particular reason?” Well, first of all, you are crushing on him and the sight of his abs are still fresh in your mind. “Just… Impatient for the mission to start.” It’s not a complete lie, but it’s not the whole truth either. But he doesn’t have to know everything.

“That’s it?” He asks like he was reading your mind. “Just thinking about some previous missions, but that’s it.” All of the sudden you think about what you have seen and what the captain has seen in his life. Oh god, that’s so stupid of you to say. He has seen so much worse in his life than you have.

“Oh- But, that’s no excuse. I mean, in comparison of what you’ve seen it’s-“ “Don’t pull that card. Don’t do the ‘but you had worse’-thing. That’s not what you deserve, okay?” His stern voice gives you shivers, almost making you teary. He was right, but you denied it. Because if you didn’t deny, all you could do was thinking about those horrible moments.

“Anything that helps you sleep?” His voice was softer now. “Hmm. Yeah… Nah, not really. I mean, it’s okay, I will sleep eventually.” He looks at you with a confused expression. “Tell me, Y/N.”

“I don’t want to make you comfortable”, you argue. You had other obvious reasons, but the one you said, was in fact true. “Don’t worry about me. What is it?”, he encourages you.

“Ehm, well”, you blush, “I always fall asleep cuddling up with someone. Whether it’s friends or boyfriends, I always fall asleep.” You did. Always. Sometimes friends even complained about it, because you guys were watching a movie together. But you weren’t really sure if you would fall asleep in his arms. The butterflies in your stomach would probably take over and you wouldn’t sleep for the rest of the night.

“I think I can handle a bit of cuddling”, he jokes. He lays on his back and opens a spot between his arm and his chest. You look from the spot to him. “You sure?”, you ask while you were containing your nerves. He nods.

You get yourself in the spot that was made for you, laying your head on his shoulder. God, this is not good. This is not good at all. It even gives you a bit of creepy vibes. Not from him, but from you. You were laying in his arms while you fancy the hell out of him. That’s just creepy. It’s like you’re trying to own him.

You hear his soft breath from up close now, making you relax a bit more. You get yourself comfortable again, tension leaving your body. Within five minutes, you fall asleep.

-

The day after you had your morning run, with a shower after, and did some sightseeing with Peter. You and Peter both had a suit where your faces weren’t shown, so you had the luck of sightseeing without any trouble. Most of the team wasn’t that lucky. You’ve seen many things like Sagrada Familia and the beautiful streets of El Raval, some artsy neighborhood in the centrum of Barcelona. You visited the stadium of FC Barcelona, Camp Nou, and were actually really impressed by the big stadium.

In the end of the day, you were pretty tired. You and Peter had something to eat at some typical Catalonian restaurant. You loved the Catalonian and Spanish garnish, so you were pretty satisfied when you were heading back to the hotel.

In the hallway, you already spot Natasha’s red hair from miles away. She’s talking to Bruce and Vision. When you walk up to them, she immediately asks how your day has been.

Tony offers you a drink and says that the mission definitely won’t start until tomorrow. “Oh, well than”, you smirk, “wine please?” He gives you a mischievous wink and gets you a white wine. You take a sip, trying to hold in a moan. This was just what you needed.

You take a seat on the couch next to Bucky, who is holding a beer. You cheer and take another sip. “This feels great, doesn’t it?”, Bucky smiles. You nod and ‘hug’ your wineglass, making Bucky laugh.

Everyone was actually just really relaxed, talking about nothing in particular. You could feel that the pressure was gone for this evening. When Tony offered you a refill of your wineglass, you kindly declined. One glass wouldn’t hurt a soul, but you still need to keep sharp for the day after. Even though a second glass wouldn’t give you a hangover, you won’t take any chances.

“Hey Y/N”, Wanda calls you. You look at her and she has this playfull smile on her face, making you worry of what she’s going to say. “Does the captain snore?” She tries to hold in a laugh. Steve’s guilty look makes you smile, knowing that he probably put you in this position.

You just shake your head with a big smile on your face. “I’m so glad that I can say that’s not the case. I can’t sleep if people snore.”

Those kind of conversations go on for another hour, before you feel sleepy again. Some of the team had already hit the bed and you knew it was time for you to go to. “Steve, let’s go?” You hint. He nods and quickly drinks the rest of his water.

When in your room, you change to your nightgown again. This time you don’t feel uncomfortable anymore. You go to the bathroom again and after that you get in bed. This time, you’re the first to get to bed. So, you mimic Steve and grab your book. You hear the shower running, so you know you have some time before he’s in the bed as well.

Afer ten minutes, he comes out of the bathroom. “What are you reading?” He chuckles. This just feels like yesterday, but then reversed roles. “Only the best book ever”, you say, “Red Rising.” You let him see the cover of your book and he nods impressed. “So.. I should put it on my readinglist?” It was more of a question than a statement. You nod quickly. “It’s a must”, you wink.

You put your book on the nightstand and lay on your side, with your head directed to Steve. “Thanks, by the way”, you say. He looks at you with confusion. “For what?” You shrug. “For cuddling with me last night. It really helped.” You grab his hand for a second, giving your words some extra strength. He gives you a sweet smile, causing you to melt from the inside.

You should really kiss him, you thought. Wait, no, you shouldn’t. But, what if you did? Maybe this was the ultimate chance of kissing him. You could either blame it on ‘the moment’. Or maybe the mission would take the tension away, making things way more easy to handle after.

There were so many reasons that this was the right moment. You had to know if he had any romantic feelings towards you. You just had to know. If he didn’t, than you would know and get over him. If he did, well… That’s super duper positive right?

Your thoughts were interrupted by Steve scooting a little closer. It wasn’t the ‘making-a-move’ kind of scoot, but just a friendly scoot. If that makes sense.

Okay. This is it. This. Is. It. You felt your heartbeat racing. You took your head of the pillow and you were now leaning on your elbow. For a moment you stayed like this. Steve looked at you with curiousity, not knowing what you were going to do. In the few seconds that you were hanging on your elbow, you were still debating in your head if this was a good idea. Probably not, but what fun is life without some risks.

With those thoughts, you went for it. You leaned to Steve and gave him a sweet peck on the lips. His lips were so soft, but you let go anyway. You come back up and lean on your elbow again, looking at him. He had his eyes closed.

Shit. Oh god, You’re so stupid. He probably didn’t want to let you down. Shit. “I- I’m sorry, that was stu-“ You were interrupted by Steve kissing you back. His kiss was harder. You shut your eyes and take it all in. His lips were just as soft as a few seconds ago. He lets go of your lips, but you weren’t having that. You put your lips back on his. God, he was a good kisser.

You lay one of your hands in his neck, slowly going in his hair. He slowly backs down on the pillow, tugging you with him. The sweetness was all gone now, replaced by passion and lust.

For a second you let go and he gives you a loving smile. Then he pulls you back in the kiss and places one hand on your hip. You weren’t sure if that was a hint for you getting on top, but you did it anyway. The other hand found its way to your other hip. He squeezed a little bit, making it hard for you to keep a moan from coming.

You managed to stay silent. Both of you knew that you weren’t ready for more. You knew it was just going to be a make-out session. Your hands go through his hair, even though it was still a bit wet from the shower. The cold water made you shiver and gave you goosebumps.

You quickly dry your hands on the sheets and get it back in the game. Of course, you took a shot of feeling his abs. Your hands trail from his neck, to his chest, to his tummy. You could feel the bumps of his abs, making you even more turned on. You had to stop yourself before you became greedy. Before you lost yourself in this session and did things you would regret later.

You stopped the kiss and took place next to him. Steve seemed to have forgotten the ‘just kiss’-rule as well and was slowly returning to reality again. You sigh and give him a quick kiss on the nose, making him chuckle.

Again, you were laying on his shoulder, but now you were looking into each other’s eyes. You didn’t dare to look away, you didn’t want this moment to be over. He gives you another sweet kiss on the lips, causing you to smile.

Even though you don’t want to break eye contact, you do it anyway. You feel your body getting sleepy. You didn’t even realise how tired you were until now. Maybe it’s best to sleep now. Tomorrow might be missionday.

-

In the morning there wasn’t any sign of you fighting for your lives. So, that’s why you decided to talk to Steve. It might be your only chance of getting a clean conscience before heading in to the mission.

“Uhm.. Steve?”, you ask shyly. He looked at you while straightening his shirt. “Do you… About yesterday… Uhm… Was this a one-time thing? Do you like me?” God, you were bad at this. You just didn’t know how to subtly ask the question that was going through your head for weeks.

“I.. I do, yes. I mean, I like you. Do… you?” You nod, still embarrassed for the way you asked him about this. “But, I think it’s for the best if we figure this out after our mission”, he sternly says. You nod in agreement. “Me too.”

Only a few hours later you went on the mission. It was a rather easy mission, but it was too dangerous for leaving an Avenger behind in New York. You were exhausted at the end of the mission, and so was the rest of the team.

“Hey Natasha!”, Bucky exclaimed through the plane. You looked up and watched him. He had a big smile on his face while standing next to Steve. “You owe me five bucks!”

Confused your eyes went to Natasha, but quickly back to Bucky when he started talking again. “Oh, you too Peter! And Loki. And of course Dr. Strange.” You looked around the room, your confusion was only growing.

“Y/N? Did you kiss Steve?”, Peter asked loudly. You look at him with big eyes before looking at Steve with the same big eyes. Your cheeks are instantly red. You look back to the boy. “Uh-“, you whisper shyly.

“Oh my god… You did!”, Peter exclaims and walks to you. “Why didn’t I know you fancied mister-“ “Peter, what the hell is going on?” You say at him confused. How did they all know that you and Steve….?

“We bet”, Natasha says while shrugging. “Bucky said that he thought you would kiss somewhere on this mission, me and Peter didn’t. So we betted. But all of the sudden everyone was in, so it became one big bet.”

You look at Steve again, who’s looking at you with puppy eyes, trying to say he’s sorry. “You told.. Barnes? When did you even have time for that?”, you say.

“Oh, he told me the minute you left for your morningrun”, Bucky’s smile couldn’t be bigger right now. Shyly you look at the ground.

“Wait, wait”, Steve finally spoke when Bucky wanted to walk away. “Who bet that we would kiss?” He looks at the team and a few hands go in the air. Bucky, Tony, Vision, Bruce, Wanda.

“When did this bet start?” You ask. “First night. You went off to bed pretty early”, Natasha said with a grin on her face. “But it’s okay, Y/N, I’m not even mad to pay five bucks over this.” You just shake your head with a little smile on your face. They’re the worst, but you love them anyway.


End file.
